Necessary
by MidnightsFantasy
Summary: It's been 4 years since Sasuke left and when he returns to visit, he sees Naruto raped. But there has to be more to this than it seems. Something is defiintely not right. SasuNaruSasu yaoi lemon rape
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did, it would be rated X with yaoi and lemon.**

The night was calm and cool, typical for a summer evening in Konoha. Stars dotted the sky and the moon shone a bright white, lighting the night sky with its beauty. Perfect...simply perfect...well, almost perfect. For a certain someone, this night is anything but perfect. He screams in his room, piercing the darkness with his horrified cries.

"Stop! Please, Itachi stop!" he pleads.

But the elder Uchiha doesn't pay him any mind. The blonde's screams only excite him more and he had no intentions on stopping. Again and again he slammed into the innocent male, taking away whatever innocence was left inside of him. Finally, it's over. Itachi pulls out of the younger and cleans himself up. He pulls on his clothes and stares at his prize. Naruto was covered in blood and sweat. He was in so much pain that he could barely move.

"Itachi...why?" the little one asked weakly.

"Because you are such a beauty and I don't want to see you go to waste. Farewell, my prize."

All Naruto could do was lie there on the soiled bed. Pain coursed throughout his body and he winced. He knew that he should be used to this by now. Itachi had been coming here for the past two weeks. But it was worse this time, he was rougher and it was noticable too. The sound of the wind whispering past the window was the only sound that could be heard.

Silently he ran from building to building. He ran and jumped with percision to his destination. He had completed the task given to him already so he had some free time. Quietly he landed on a tree branch next to the window of a small apartment. Raven hair flowed softly in the breeze, pale skin glowed from the moonlight, making the male look absolutely flawless. Sasuke glanced inside and saw someone lying on the bed. Thinking, that they were asleep, he crept inside. Slowly he walked over to the side of the bed and couldn't hold back his gasp, his hand flew over his mouth, his eyes clenched shut, and his head shook from side to side. When he opened his obsidian eyes again, tears fell at the sight.

"Oh Naruto...what have they done to you?" he asked himself sadly.

He reached out to the blonde and brushed a piece of hair aside. This caused him to awake but it wasn't the kind of reaction the young Uchiha was expecting. Naruto began to scream in fear and worst of all, he was about to cry.

"No! Not again! Please God not again..."

"I'd never think of hurting you, Naruto."

At that moment, the little fox stopped his yelling. He turned his head and saw the familiar form of Sasuke, who had left four years ago. Sasuke took a seat on the bed beside of Naruto and stroked his soft blonde hair.

"Sasuke? Is that really you?"

"Who else would it be?" he smiled.

Naruto tried to sit up, but only cried out slightly in pain and fell back down on the mattress below. The raven immediately caught him and lifted him up gently. It hurt so much to Naruto. He was breathing rapidly and clinging to Sasuke's shirt.

"Shhh...I've got you, Naruto. I'm here."

Said Naruto calmed down a bit but he looked at Sasuke with sad blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck and began to sob.

"You are here. You're really here. I've missed you so much, Sasuke. I never thought I'd see you again!" he sobbed.

_I never thought that I'd see you again either. _Sasuke thought.

"I've missed you too, Naruto-kun. I've missed you to the point of killing myself."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Let's get you cleaned up, ok?"

He moved his face from the other's shirt and wiped his red eyes with the back of his hand and nodded. He smiled at the kitsune and proceeded to walk to the bathroom. Once there, he held onto Naruto with one arm and turned on the water in the tub and filled it with warm water. After he cleaned the blonde, he dressed his in some warm pajamas and carried him back to his room. He layed Naruto down and sat beside of him, playing with a few strands of Naruto's hair.

"What happened to you, Naruto?"

He averted his eyes from Sasuke's gaze and a small tear fell from his eye. The raven wiped away the tear with his thumb and caressed the scared cheek.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it."

"Please tell me. I want to help you."

Again silence filled the room. The Uchiha heir sighed and glanced sadly at the helpless blonde.

"I...I was raped, Sasuke."

Naruto noticed that Sasuke had stopped his actions and made his eyes look at the distressed male. He was frozen, mortified is more like it.

"Who? Who did this to you?" he asked quietly, his voice laced with anger.

"Sasuke, it's nothing don't..."

"Who did this to you?!" he yelled, anger taking over him.

"Itachi."

Immediately the pale toned Sasuke stood and stormed towards the open window.

"Sasuke don't go!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of bed and latching onto Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke in turn looked angrily back at whoever dared to stop him, only to have his eyes soften at the sight of the crying male.

"Please...please don't leave me, Sasuke. I couldn't take it if you left me again."

"Oh Naruto..." Sasuke sighed sadly.

He embraced the little fox container and wiped his tears from his angelic face. Sapphire stared worriedly into black, fearful that he might leave again.

"I'm not leaving, not right now anyways."

"What? You're not staying? But you just got back!" Naruto accused as his tears began to flow harder.

He lifted the crying dobe and laid him on the bed. Then Sasuke crawled in beside of him and cuddled the crying fox teen. His arms were wrapped around Naruto's back and he rubbed his back soothingly.

"Please don't cry, Naruto. Please don't cry for me."

But he was already asleep in Sasuke's embrace.

"Good night, my angel."

Both fell asleep happily for the meantime together.

Coal black eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the sunlight.

_Morning already? The night went by too fast._ he thought.

Quietly he untangled himself from the peacefully sleeping Naruto. But this action awoke the blonde and he smiled at Sasuke warmly.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

Raven met ice for a moment and then he turned away from Naruto. Thinking that he had done somthing wrong, Naruto sat up from bed.

"Sasuke?"

"I have to go, Naruto."

"What?! You can't leave now! I just got you back! I don't want to lose you again!" he sobbed, tears already marking his fragile face.

"You'll never lose me. I'll come back every night."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Leave your window open and I'll be here at sunset."

He walked over and embraced the other tightly. He hated to leave but he had no choice. Reluctantly, he let go and stalked over to the window.

"Good bye, Naruto."

"Good bye, Sasuke-kun."

With that said, he was gone. Another tear made its way down Naruto's cheek.

"I love you."

Well, this just sorta came into my head while I was at home sick today. This is my first Naruto fic so be patient with me.

_MidnightsFantasy_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I know it was a little hard to tell when I switched it to Sasuke. My line separater thingy didn't wanna work with me. So anyway, here's chapter 2 of Necessary.

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Naruto...sighs What a shame.**

Naruto stared out of his window for the longest time, almost as if he were waiting for Sasuke to come back at any moment. That's what he wanted. He wanted Sasuke to come back and tell him that this all wasn't just a dream...that it was real. He just wanted him to come back and hold him, to wrap his warm pale arms around his body again. But he knew that he would have to wait until darkness set over the village again. Sleep was beyond his reach now. He couldn't go back to sleep even if he wanted to. Naruto decided that it was time to move away from his window and start the day.

He pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a few chains hanging off of them. He didn't have any training today so there really wasn't much to do. Out of sheer boredom he called Sakura, hoping that she would want to do something today. The phone rang for what seemed like forever until the familiar feminine voice answered.

"Hello?" she asked politely.

"Hey Sakura, it's me."

"Oh hey Naruto. What is it?"

"What are you doing today?"

"I'm training with Tsunade. Why?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I was gonna ask if you wanted to do anything today."

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Maybe next time. I have to go so I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye Sakura," he ended sadly.

Once he had hung up the phone, he laid upon his bed, touching the spot where his secret love had laid. Yes Naruto loved the pale raven. He loved him so much that he would risk anything just to hear his voice. Turning his head he glanced at the clock...7:30am. It truly was going to be a long day indeed.

Exhausted the raven stopped to catch his breath. He had been running all morning to got back to his 'home' or if you would call it that. He finally arrived at the hidden village of Orochimaru's and sighed with relief. He was tired from all of the traveling and was going to rest well for a few hours until he went back to Konoha to see his crush again. Yes, he too loved Naruto but was afraid to tell him. Why? Because he didn't want to ruin their friendship and then have the blonde never speak to him again. That would truly be a disaster.

Sasuke lied down on his bed and stared at the empty spot beside of him. He wished that Naruto was there with him, beside of him, telling him that everything will end out right. He missed the dobe so much that his heary ached just to hear his voice. Unknown to the young ninja, Orochimaru stepped into his room.

"Daydreaming, are we?" he hissed.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that he had interrupted his thoughts.

"Nothing, nothing at all Sasuke...well, for now at least. I have no missions for you so you have about five days off."

"Gee, how very thoughtful of you," came Sasuke's sarcastic reply.

"Enjoy it while you can," he said and then disappeared into thin air.

_Hmmm...enjoy it while I can huh? No problem._

As he finished that thought, he packed some clothes in a bag and sped off back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, to where his lover stayed in wait of his return

Warm water trickled down tanned arms and a toned body. Wet, blonde hair clinged to the side of his whiskered cheeks as his eyes closed peacefully. All Naruto could think about was Sasuke. Frankly, he didn't want to ever think about anything else again. As of right now, he was the only thing that mattered. Unforutnately, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone coming into the room. When he finally noticed, it was too late. He was already in his captor's hands. A hand flew over his mouth, silencing his screams. The other hand roamed his body, feeling up every inch of him.

"Did you miss me?" a seductive voice whispered in his ear.

He could only shake his head from side to side in a negative motion.

"Oh, that's too bad. Seeming as I really missed you."

The hand came off of his mouth and harsh lips descended upon them, pushing their way into his mouth. He tried to shove the elder male off but all of his attempts were in vain. Nothing could get the Uchiha off and he seriously doubted that anyone would come to save him. Itachi backed off of Naruto but then placed his throbbing member at the fox's enterance.

"You ready?" he said.

"Please don't do this! I'll do anything just don't do this again!"

"Anything you say? Sorry Naruto, but you don't have my vote on that one," he ended as he pierced and entered the blonde.

The pain began...well, for Naruto at least. With every thrust the little one screamed, begging the elder to stop.

"Tell me you want this," he demanded.

"No," Naruto replied weakly.

"Say it, damn it!"

"Itachi...I...I want this. More than y-you could ever i-imagine," Naruto said as he sobbed uncontrolably.

"Good boy, my pet. That's the exact answer that I was looking for."

Suddenly Itachi stopped his movements and listened intently. He quickly exited Naruto and yanked on his clothes.

"Until next time, my toy."

Naurto just wanted to die...he didn't want to go through this anymore. But one though crossed his mind...why had Itachi fled? His question was soon answered for he heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Sasuke?" he called out.

"Naruto? Where are you?"

"Bathroom," Naruto said as he rested his head on the wall of the shower.

The door creaked open to reveal a perfect young Uchiha. Sasuke took in the sight of Naruto's bloody body and immediately ran to him. Naruto collapsed in Sasuke's arms and cried. The raven just held the broken blonde against him.

"Was it him again?" he asked calmly.

Naruto could only nod and cry loudly again. This was a nightmare for both of them. Sasuke never wanted to see Naruto hurt like this and Naruto didn't want to go through it anymore. It was all too much for the boy to handle. He may be seventeen but at times he is still as fragile as a little child.

"I'm here, Naruto. I won't let him get you again, not as long as I'm around."

"Thank you. How long are you staying?"

"I have five days off and I'm spending every one of them here with you."

Naruto smiled brightly and embraced Sasuke. He laughed at the blonde's sudden mood swing and embraced him back. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of ninja were watching them from the outside. They had seen everything, even what had happened last night. Both sat on the building observing them.

"So, it would seem that you were right, Orochimaru." a female voice chimed.

"I was wondering why he didn't return so quickly from his mission. It would seem that he's been visiting a certain someone," the snake voiced.

"Yes, it would seem so," she sighed.

"I'll take my leave now, my dear," Orochimaru announced.

"Remember the plan, Orochimaru. Don't mess this up," she said sternly.

"I don't plan on messing this up at all. I really like this plan."

Then he evaporated into thin air.

_You'll regret the day you ever met me, Sasuke Uchiha._

Well that's it for chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon. I promise

_MidnightsFantasy_


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty...here's chapter 3. Oh to some people who reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't really gone indepth on the details but I've been writing this at 2am so I apologize for that. I promise that this chapter will make up for it. I'm trying peeps so please give me some time to figure all of this out. Remember, this is my first time with them. I'll try to make it as lengthy as my mind will allow.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...I hate lawyers...they should give this anime to us rabid yaoi fangirls...look out kid safe America...here we come.**

"Shh..." Sasuke hushed Naruto gently.

Sasuke held his crush in his arms as the tears of pain went away. Naruto was still bleeding and the effects of it were starting to wear on him. He collapsed into the Uchiha's chest, weak from blood loss. Gently Sasuke picked him up and sat him in his lap. Naruto flinched at the contact of his wounded skin aganist the denim pants.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yea. I'm okay."

"Don't worry, dobe. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He grabbed the washcloth nearby and soaked it in the still running water of the shower. Then he moved them both into the living room and laid Naruto on his stomach on the couch. Taking soft strokes he began to wipe away the blood on Naruto's legs. A small shiver ran down Naruto's spine as he remembered the touch from before. Even though he knew that Sasuke wouldn't rape him, he couldn't help but react to what his body thought was to come. Sasuke drew back his hand when Naruto shook.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sasuke asked, concern lacing his words.

"No, it's just a reaction I have," Naruto answered, ashamed at his actions.

"It's okay, Naruto. Everything's gonna be alright."

He placed the cool rag once again on Naruto's lean body. Tenderly, he touched the the torn skin of the fox with the cloth. Sasuke knew that there was a blush on his face. Last time, he was too concerned from what he saw that he didn't pay attention to Naruto no wearing anything. But now...well, let's just say that he was completely embarassed. That he, Sasuke Uchiha, was as red as a tomato. Only when the sound of what seemed like a whimper came from the kitsune's sweet mouth, was he broken from his previous thoughts. He was done now with cleaning him, but Naruto stayed unmoving.

"I'm done, dobe. You can get up now."

Slowly, he stood up from his spot on the couch. At the last second he saw a blanket fly at his head. He pulled the blanket off of his face to glare at the Uchiha, but ended up staring at his back.

"Wrap that around you. I won't turn around until you do."

Understanding what Sasuke meant, he quickly wrapped the blanket around his body.

"I'm decent, teme."

Said raven turned around and smiled at Naruto. The fox container began to walk up the stairs and into his room to grab some sleep clothes. Sasuke followed behind him and stalked over to the bathroom. Once there, he proceeded to clean the blood from the shower floor. After that, he turned off the water and headed towards the room. Naurto was already in his clothes and in bed. The raven ninja took off his shirt and crawled into bed beside of him. Immediately, Naruto snuggled up to him, seeking comfort.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yea?"

"...Nevermind."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing really."

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto playfully stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. The other chuckled at his antics.

"Alright...Sasuke? This is gonna sound really stupid but...would you sing to me?"

"What?!"

"I keep having nightmares as soon as I go to sleep. I wanna hear your voice cause that might keep the dreams from coming."

"I can't sing, Naruto."

"Oh..." Naruto said disappointedly "Sorry I asked. I won't do that again."

"I'll give it a try."

Naruto looked up at him and he only recieved a small smile in return.

_I hear the wind_

_Call you name_

_It calls me back_

_Home again_

_It sparks out the fire_

_A flame that still burns_

_Oh it's to you  
I'll always return_

_Yea_

Instantly, Naruto relaxed listening to Sasuke's sweet voice. The black haired ninja rubbed his back soothingly.

_I still feel your breath _

_On my skin_

_I hear your voice_

_Deep within_

_The sound of my lover_

_A feeling so strong_

_Oh it's to you_

_I'll always belong_

The fox was smiling as he feel asleep. He just wanted to stay like this forever.

_Now I know it's true, yea_

_My every road leads to you_

_And in the hour of darkness, darlin_

_Your light gets me through_

_Wanna swim in your river_

_Be warmed by your sun_

_Bathe in your waters_

_Cause you are the one_

_I can't stand the distance_

_I can't dream alone_

_I can't wait to see you_

_Cause I'm on my way home_

_I'm on my way  
_

A tear fell from Sasuke's eye as he sang this. It reminded him of when he first left Konoha. How many times he had wanted to have someone come for him. How many times he had wanted to see his love but couldn't.

_Oh I hear the wind_

_Call your name_

_The sound that leads me_

_Home again_

_It sparks out the fire_

_A flame that still burns_

_Oh it's to you_

_I'll always return_

_Wanna swim in your river_

_Be warmed by your sun_

_Bathe in your waters_

_Cause you are the one_

_I can't stand the distance _

_I can't dream alone_

_I can't wait to see you_

_Cause I'm on my way home_

They continued to hold one another, neither of them willing to let go. It was all that they both ever wanted.

_Oh I hear the wind_

_Call you name_

_The sound that leads me_

_Home again_

_It sparks out the fire _

_A flame that still burns_

_Yea, I'm on my way_

_I will always return_

_Yes I will always return_

_I've seen every sunset _

_And with all that I've learned_

_Oh it's to you_

_I will always..._

_Always return_

As the song ended, Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was napping peacefully. He smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," he whispered before joining him in a peaceful slumber.

**Necessary**

Sweet sunlight enveloped the room in a light yellow. The song of a bird mixing in the morning. Two figures were fast asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace, dreaming of Kami only knows what. The youngest stirred and opened his eyes, only to close them in the blinding light. Slowly again he opened his azure eyes, adjusting to the sun. He felt his head moving up and down slowly and wondered why he was so warm when usually he was cold. He glanced at who it was and relaxed again. It was just someone in bed with him...wait, in bed with him?! His mind had completely blanked and he let out a startled "eep!" and fell off of the bed. He rubbed the back of his head, sore from the fall. He looked up into black eyes that were staring at him from the top of the bed.

"Naruto? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I fell off of the bed. I'm okay."

That's when Sasuke laid back on the covers and burst into laughter. Irritated, Naruto sat up and glared at the Uchiha.

"What's so funny?!"

"You...you squeaked!! Hahahahaha!!!" Sasuke was in tears, it was just too much.

Instantly he let out and "oof!" as a weight was added to his chest. His secret lover was on top of him.

"Hey, get off of me!" Sasuke tried to yell, but continued laughing.

"Not a chance."

Suddenly Naruto felt himself being flipped over and was now under the other male.

"What now, bitch?!" he cheered triumphantly.

"Let me up!"

"Nope."

With a low growl, the fox began to move wildly underneath him. Keeping his arms planted on the bed beside of Naruto's head, he tried his best to maintain his balance. Unknown to Naruto, there was something else going on with Sasuke that would be a little _hard_ to explain if he found out.

'Shit Naruto! Stop moving like that! Fuck...this isn't good. Dammit Naruto, why do you have to be so god damned gorgeous?! I just wanna take you right now...to hear you moaning my name as I pound-No! Bad Sasuke bad!!!! Why me?'

It was then that he noticed that Naruto had stopped moving. Breathing deeply, the raven man forced himself to look at the blonde.

"Um...Sasuke?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," he said as he quickly got off of the blonde ninja and ran to the bathroom.

"What's up with him?"

_**Oh please Kit, don't tell me you didn't notice that.**_

_Didn't notice what?_

_**You really are clueless, aren't you? Do you know why he took off so fast?**_

_No...really I don't._

_**Pay attention next time...sheesh. Well, let's just put it this way that he was a little too happy.**_

_At least he's not being emo. Being happy is a good thing!_

_**Oh Kami-sama!!! Naruto, you turned him on! He was as hard as a rock!**_

_Serious?_

_**Yes, I am! Now go help him with it.**_

_What?! Kyuubi, I don't know even know if he loves me._

_**I think he does, Kit. He wouldn't have come back to you for no reason would he?**_

_I'm just...scared._

_**Of what?**_

_Of being turned away...I don't wanna be alone anymore._

_**Go to him, Naruto. You never know, he might like you back.**_

Then the fox faded back into his conciousness. He stood and walked towards the bathroom where his friend was. He put his ear against the door and could hear Sasuke whispering to himself.

(With Sasuke)

"How did that happen?! I can't believe it! Ugh...that's always my luck."

He let his hands roam down to his black denim pants. He agonizingly began to unzip them when he saw the door open.

"Fuck! Um...this-this isn't what it looks like!" he began frantically as he watched his little lover close the door behind him, a small smile gracing his lips.

"N-Naruto?"

Gently, Naruto began to unzip the pants again, eventually sliding them off. Then the tan hands pulled off the boxers as well, taking in the sight of the one above him. Obsidian met sapphire...the obsidian clouded with lust as sapphire lightly storked him. A small moan slipped from the raven's mouth. He never imagined that he would be doing this with Naruto. But this state of shock didn't last long as he felt the hand moving faster. Another moan escaped him as his eyes closed in bliss. It was too much for him to handle, he look down upon his little uke as the other did the same to him.

"Please, Naruto..."

Naruto felt like torturing him for some reason. So he lightly tapped the head with his tongue, teasing the slit. Another loud groan floated from him. He knew Naruto was smirking, because he was playing right into his hands.

"Oh God please, Naruto! Enough teasing please!"

Naruto felt like he had been punished enough and began to take in the elder. Sasuke's thought and body shut down as soon as Naruto's mouth took in his length. His pale hands were running through blonde locks, gripping anything he could. Now he was fully in Naruto's sweet mouth. Then he moved his tongue, teasing the slit once again as he sucked his newfound lover. Sasuke's mouth opened and let out soft mewls of delight. Naruto then ran his tongue along the underside of Sasuke's cock. Enjoying the screams of lust from the seme. Then he gave one long, hard suck and Sasuke felt his legs wobble.

"Naruto...I-I'm cuming!"

He saw the smirk on his face as he screamed Naruto's name and came in his mouth. Lapping up every last bit, Naruto drank everything that was given to him. Totally spent, Sasuke collapsed onto the floor. He sat against the wall, breathing deeply from the orgasm he just had. Naruto came to sit beside of him. An arm found its way around his waist, as he gazed into black eyes.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. If you're mad at me, I understand."

"Why would I be mad at you? Naruto, I love you...I could never be mad at you."

Shock took a hold of him.

'He...he loves me?'

_**I told you. Who's a smart fox demon? **_

_Kyuubi...be quiet for a minute._

_**Oh! That's a nice-**_

_Thank you, Kyuubi. I owe you a lot._

_**...You're welcome Kit.**_

Naruto reached up and ran his fingers through his raven black hair.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

Then what they both believed would never happen, happened. Softly, their lips met in a small kiss. As small as it was, it meant so much to them. All of the days of lonliness and sadness melted away and seemed as if they never happened. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against one another's and smiled. With intertwined fingers they kept smiling and looking at one another, happy as can be.

**Necessary**

A figure cloaked in black sat at a table in the dark room of an unused apartment. Again she checked her watch.

"Late again," she sighed.

All had been going well so far. She had been watching the two lovers all day and was frankly excited for their plan to go into action. A rush of wind told her that he was here.

"You're late again, snake. It had better be a good reason."

He walked silently in the room and sat down across from her.

"I had a matter of buisness to attend to," he hissed.

"Anyway, they have admitted their love. Everything is going according to plan."

"What?!"

"Calm yourself, Orochimaru. It'll all work out to our advantage in the end."

He nodded and then stared outside of the window.

"Don't worry. We'll have what we want soon. Stick to the plan, snake. If anything messes this up I'll have you head on a platter."

"No worries, my dear. I want him as much as you do."

He disappeared in a flash of smoke and again she sat by herself.

"This is going to be more fun that I ever imagined."

**Chapter 3 End**

What does this girl have in mind for the new lovers? What do you get when you mix Naruto, Sasuke, hyperness, and...Dance Dance Revolution? To be continued in chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own Naruto...Who wants to sign a petition to get it?**

It was almost like a staring contest. Neither blinked the whole time while watching the other ninja. Still they sat on the floor with their hands intertwined. If this was heaven, then they were there. They didn't want to be anywhere but here.

"You know, at some point we're going to have to get off of the floor and make some breakfast," Sasuke said calmly.

"But what if I don't want to move?"

"Then you'll have to starve or worse."

"Worse?"

"Live without ramen."

"That's impossible! I can't live without ramen!"

"Then that settles it," he said standing, extending a hand to his boyfriend.

Naruto took it happily and stood beside of him.

"See you downstairs. I'm gonna see what I have to eat," Naruto said cheerfully as he disappeared around the corner.

The seme sighed contently as he redid his pants and followed after Naruto. Walking down the stairs he caught sight of the knucklehead ninja rumaging through the cabinets.

"There's gotta be something to eat around here! Aha! Hey Sasuke, what do you think about pancakes?"

"That works for me. Here I'll make 'em."

Naruto watched intently as Sasuke mixed the powder into batter. Curious as always he poked his finger in it and tasted some, relishing in the sweetness of it. This made the raven chuckle, this was one of the things he loved about Naruto. His innocence was absolutely adorable.

"So, what kind are you making?"

"Chocolate chip. They're my favorite."

"They're good."

"You ate batter...that's not the best part."

"To me it was," he said as he crossed his arms pouting.

Sasuke laughed slightly as he finished their breakfast. Placing the plate of warm pancakes on the table, he motioned for Naruto to go ahead and eat. It didn't take long for him to grab his fork and dig into his plate. Sasuke only smirked and ate slowly as he watched his new found lover. Then it dawned on him...he had to leave soon. But he'd worry about that later. For the meantime, being together was all that mattered.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto chimed as he put his empty plate in the sink.

"Yea?"

"Do you like to dance?" he said innocently.

'What kind of question is that?' Sasuke thought.

"Um...I don't know."

"I'll take that as a yes!" the little fox said happily as he latched onto Sasuke's hand and drug him into the living room.

_**Kit? What are you up to?**_

_Hehe you'll see..._

_**Should I be scared?**_

_No, but you'll have a good laugh._

_**Well in that case, I might just watch.**_

The hyper blonde dropped the Uchiha's hand and then began to dig through his things. Since the heir had no idea what his little one was plannning, he had to admit that he was a little nervous. Suddenly, two pads with arrows and shapes appeared on the floor and were plugged into a Playstation 2. He then whipped out a case and stuck in a game.

"What are we playing?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Dance Dance Revolution!!!!"

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly. Of all the things the Uchiha could do, he couldn't do this.

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Nope! Aw, c'mon Sasuke! It'll be fun!"

As the game started Naruto motioned for Sasuke to take the other side. He did as he was told and stood with a sour look on his face. He couldn't believe it...of all the things they could do together, this was something he didn't have in mind. Naruto energetically selected Challenge level for him and Sasuke took his place as the Beginner. The orange ninja expertly moved his way through the song while Sasuke struggled with his. He stomped the arrows and yelled at them for being retarded when he couldn't hit them at the correct time. Cursing he eventually made it to the end of the song, with a D.

"Hey, you didn't do half bad!" Naruto cheered.

"Yea...if you say so. I got a D and you got a freakin AA!!!"

"Hahaha maybe the next song you'll do better on!" he smiled.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. He never knew that someone could make him so happy; never knew that someone actually cared about him.

'Maybe, we can stay like this forever...yea, I know we will.' the Uchiha happily thought.

**Necessary**

"When is this plan going to begin, my dear? I'm sick and tired of waiting."

"I know, Orochimaru. Wait until they are apart before you do anything. They are more vulnerable separated than they are together," she advised.

A sudden rush of wind blew past her and the snake bastard. She knew it was only a matter of time before he showed up.

"What do you want, Itachi?"

"Hmph, you know very well what I want."

"In due time, Uchiha."

She and the others watched the two newfound lovers as they spent precious time together. How sick it made her...to see _her _Sasuke with that brat Naruto. To say the least, she wanted to cut the blonde down right there and then but she needed this plan to work for that to happen.

"Orochimaru, Sasuke will be returning tomorrow; am I right?" she asked calmly while eyeing the boys.

"Correct, my dear," he replied while taking a seat.

"Alright, well remember your part in this. I don't want anything screwed up," she glared.

The other Uchiha stealthily moved toward the large open window and gazed at his brother and his prize as they played around the house and laughed hystarically at one another's failure. Growling he punched the oakwood wall and splintered it, leaving a giant dent in his punch's wake.

"Don't break my house, dammit. You're paying for that," she hissed.

He stared at the splinters in his calloused hand and watched the tiny streams of blood run from the scrapes and punctures.

"I don't see what the boy sees in my brother. He's nothing like me, worse in fact."

She rolled her pale green eyes at his statement, "If you say so Itachi."

Orochimaru cleared his throat to gain their attention and stood from his seat and approached them. He placed his hands on both of their shoulders and whispered, "You should remind Itachi of his part in this horrific play of yours."

"Ah, you're right. Itachi, remember, once Sasuke is gone, go after Naruto again. But this time, take him away from there and take him to your hideout. Once you arrive there, send a message to me and I will come. From there, our plan can officially begin."

**Necessary**

Within 2 hours, Sasuke managed to fail 35 songs and pass 2; whereas Naruto, passed all with flying colors. The raven male plopped down upon the couch, sweating and defeated. His young lover took a seat on his lap and nuzzled his neck.

"Giving up already?" he asked, giggling.

"I'm worn out, babe. Besides I failed every song I attempted!"

"Well you're new at it and you know the saying 'practice makes perfect'!"

He couldn't help but laugh at Naruto. He was just so silly and carefree all of the time. Maybe that's why he loves him so much, because of the beauty within. All of a sudden, the Uchiha hatched an idea.

"Naruto?"

"Yea, Sasu?"

"Wait here, I have something I want to do for you."

Confused about what his Uchiha lover was talking about, he tilted his head to the side and lifted one eyebrow; making him look like a little puppy dog. Sasuke laughed at his love and ruffled his blonde mop before disappearing into their room. Patiently Naruto waited for his lover to return and began thinking.

'I never thought he would ever return my feelings. It's amazing that he does love me after what his brother did. Maybe we can stay like this forever...yea, I want to stay with him forever.'

In the midst of his thoughts, he didn't notice Sasuke returning with an acoustic guitar in hand. He sat beside of Naruto again and kissed his whiskered cheek.

"I...wrote a song for you. I hope you don't think that's odd."

Suddenly a giant smile erupted onto said Naruto's face. He hugged his slender, toned love and decided his lap would be a better chair. Laughing, Sasuke moved the guitar in front of Naruto and began strumming the metal stings, playing beautiful melodic chords.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you._

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too._

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you._

_No one understands me quite like you do._

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me._

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much._

_All of the while I never knew._

Naruto leaned his head back on Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes, listening to his lover's sweet voice, kissing his neck slightly. Sasuke smiled at his baby's reaction.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you._

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine._

_Now I'm shining too._

_Because, oh, because I've fallen quite hard over you._

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know._

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone._

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much._

_All of the while I never knew._

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much._

_All of the while I never knew._

_All of the while_

_All of the while it was you._

_You, you, you..._

As he finished the last note, he could feel something wet on his neck. There his lover's face was buried and teary. Sasuke pulled his face up to look at his and gently took his thumbs and wiped away the tears of joy. Smiling, he leaned in and kissed Naruto gently, pressing their lips together ever so softly. The fox container leaned into the kiss and pushed his lips against his lover's. Reluctantly they parted and smiled at one another warmly as their eyes met. Sasuke gently caressed Naruto's cheek and looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

Wider the smaller's smile became as he replied, "I love you too Sasuke Uchiha."

The two just stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Then Naruto leaned forward again and captured the sweet lips of his lover.

**Chapter 4 End**

This mysterious girl...what is she really up to? Plus what will Naruto do when Sasuke has to leave again? To be continued in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

'thoughts'

"speak"

_**Kyuubi**_

_Naurto talking to Kyuubi_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, simple as that.**

She glared out the window, waiting for nightfall to come. The sooner this plan went into action, the better; then Sasuke would be all hers. With a yell of frustration she knocked over a chair and almost hit the snake standing on the other side of the building.

"You know, you really need to learn how to harness that anger of yours," he said unenthusiastically.

There was no need to reply to such a bland statement, she just continued to watch the boys as they kissed and loved each other. To be honest, it made her sick; sicker than hell. But she knew that in due time, the youngest Uchiha would be hers for the taking.

**Necessary**

Sasuke stood from his place on the couch and moved to put his guitar away. Thoughts of tomorrow were plaguing his mind, making him frown at the thought of leaving Naruto behind. But what were his other options? Either he could take Naruto with him and he would be killed, he could stay but then have Orochimaru come and find him, or leave his love behind and ensure than everything would be ok. Obviously the logical situation was to leave again, no matter how much it hurt them both. With the sigh of a now heavy heart, he stood and placed the wooden instrument back into it's black leather case.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked from out of nowhere, making Sasuke jump a little.

Naruto laughed a bit at the reaction and stood in the doorway until the brunette replied.

"What is it?" Sasuke stated calmly.

Naruto then walked slowly towards him and wrapped his slender arms around the strong torso, his body molding into the lithe back, and resting his face in the crook of the elder's shoulder. Sasuke leaned into his embrace and turned his head to kiss the soft yellow hair that rested on him.

"Stay with me, forever. Don't ever leave me again. I want you in my arms every morning when I wake up and every night I fall asleep. I want to kiss and love you everyday until I die. I just want you by my side, forever."

Sasuke felt that same and was actually shocked that Naruto came out and said it. Both knew these confessions and feelings were uncharacteristic of them, but it was the truth. But it was then that Sasuke knew he had to tell Naruto that he had to go back. As much as he loved the boy, he couldn't risk him being hurt.

"I want to stay with you forever too. I never want to leave you and be cold at night again. Being without you is like...being dead. I just want to be by you all of the time...but, I have to go back to Sound, babe."

The grip around his torso tightened and he could feel the younger's body trembling.

"Baby, please understand..." Sasuke tried.

Then the tears started to fall and soon Sasuke's shoulder was soaked in saltwater. Naruto sobbed and held onto Sasuke as tightly as possible, scared that at any moment he might disappear.

"Naruto..." he tried again.

"No...no, no, no...you can't leave me again. Please, Sasuke, I love you; stay with me."

"I have to go tomorrow morning, babe. I don't have a choice."

Naruto kept crying uncontrollably and croaked out,"Is it...because you don't love me like that?"

Immediately Naruto felt the body turn around and found himself crushed against a strong chest.

"Naruto...don't ever say that again. I love you more than you could ever imagine. All of those horrific nights in Sound were because I missed you. I wanted so badly to be with you but I couldn't. I love you so much that if you died, I would die. Don't ever think that I would purposefully leave you. I love you too much."

Naruto stood silently in his place, not entirely knowing what to say. How could he have questioned the Uchiha like that? He should've known better, but the fear of being alone was almost too much for him to bear.

"Please understand, Naruto, that I will always love you. You'll always be right here," he finished while pulling away to place a slightly tanned hand over his heart.

With a nod of acceptance, the two boys now noted how late it had become. Lifting the little male off of his feet, Sasuke led them both to the bedroom for a good night's rest. He smiled to himself as the small body snuggled into his as he carried the orange ninja to his room. Almost as if the body he was holding could break easily, he laid him down onto the soft mattress and pulling the thick warm blankets over him. Sasuke shed the extra clothes until he was only in boxers. Turning to the window he looked outside and noticed how clear the sky was.

'Everything in my mind was so blurry then. But now, my thoughts...,' he turned to face Naruto, 'and my feelings are clearer than ever.'

As this thought trailed off within his subconscience, he quietly walked back over to where the sleeping form of his lover lay. Things have started off so quickly, but he had no fear of them ending. With this last thought, he crawled into the covers and pulled the boy's body against his own; placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips, he whispered an "I love you" and drifted into a deep and comfortable slumber.

**Necessary**

"I'm beginning to think that you're going to cheat me out of what I want, Sakura," the snake hissed slyly.

"What makes you think that?" she replied just as venomously.

"Don't play coy with me, girl. We both want Sasuke but how would we even begin to share him? Think about it. You and I pretty much want the same thing. How do I know you aren't going to take him completely from me?"

She smirked a little as she turned to face Orochimaru, looking him dead in the eyes.

"You just want his power, while I want his body as well as his love. Remember our deal?"

"Refresh my memory," he stated harshly.

"You take his power away from him and then I will take his body. What use is a human with no powers to you? Absolutely nothing at all."

The yellow eyed creature seemed to think this proposition over for a moment. This was the agreement, yes, but he needed Sasuke's body for later use and a selfish as he was, he would be sure to get it. An idea struck his clever mind and he smiled contently.

"Your words speak the truth, my dear."

"I thought as much," she grinned.

Itachi stepped forward,"This side plan of yours better not hinder my part in this. I still want Naruto and the Kyuubi."

"This will have no effect on your prize at all," she answered honestly.

"Good, it had better stay that way."

**Necessary**

Morning came so soon, it was almost hard to believe that it was really there. Naruto was the first to awake, stirring slightly and opening his eyes to adjust to the light of dawn. Sasuke was still asleep, breathing deeply while he dreamed. Gently, Naruto ran his fingers over the pale cheek. The action caused the elder to wake up, smiling when his obsidian eyes connected with bright blue.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"Morning babe...what time is it?"

"6:03," Naruto replied while glancing at the clock.

"Damn...it's too early...night night blondie," he said as he buried himself under the covers.

Naruto giggled a little as he too buried himself beneath the blankets and into Sasuke's toned arms. As he lay beside of the raven, his thoughts traveled back to the night before; never would Naruto forget the words that the ninja before him had said. Smiling, he remembered how Sasuke said he loved him. Those three simple words meant so much to the orange nin, just knowing that the other male loved him, was enough for him to deal with Sasuke leaving.

'That's right,' he thought sadly, 'Sasuke leaves today.'

With a sad smile, he gently kissed the soft pink lips of his lover. The lips moved against his own, causing a small squeak to escape him. Sasuke smiled into the kiss and moved a hand behind Naruto's head to pull him closer. Long, pale fingers flowed through soft blonde locks as he relished the sweetness of his lover's lips. He wanted this kiss to be special, wanted to throw all of his love into the action. He became slightly bolder, lightly licking Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. Shyly, the blonde accepted and let the elder male in. Their tongues battled fiercely for dominance, Sasuke automatically winning of course. So Naruto just moaned into the kiss and wrapped his tan arms around the body near him. All too soon did the kiss end for a needed breath of air.

'Damn oxygen,' Sasuke cursed.

But with this curse came a warm thought that bubbled up inside of him; the truth. The plain truth that Naruto loved him. Pulling the younger male closer to his body, he took a deep breath and took in the warm vanilla scent of him. Moving back, he gazed into crystal blue eyes and smiled reassuringly. With that, he uncovered himself and felt the cool chill bumps rise on his pale skin. He stood up straight with his shoulders back, making him look like a dominant lion. Naruto noted this and laughed lightly at it.

"What's so funny, dattebayo?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Nothing just...a thought that went through my head, that's all," the little blonde replied with a smile.

Sasuke could only smile in return as he tossled already messed up yellow hair and walked away to gather his things. As he performed this task, Naruto only sat quietly on the mattress, watching the elder raven prepare to leave. Although he didn't want the comfort to go away so soon, he had a strong feeling that he would be back.

_**Hey kit, whatcha thinkin about?**_

_A lot of things, fox. I'm so confused right now that I don't know which way is straight!_

_**Hate to break it to ya kid, but you've never known straight.**_

_Verrrrry funny, ya damn fox. Look I just, I don't know...I just don't want him to go so soon._

_**He will be back, you know that as well as I do. Don't worry yourself too much.**_

_I'm working on it but it's harder than you think._

_**Well you had better start paying attention because he's done packing.**_

Instantly his thoughts snapped back to the situation going on in his dimly lit room. There he saw Sasuke pause as he placed the small bag on the window sill. His slender back facing the blonde as he struggled with the realization that has just hit him. Literally, it felt like an ice cold snowball to the face of the Uchiha and Uzumaki.

"Uhm...Sasuke?" his little one meekly asked.

"Y-yeah?" the Uchiha stammered, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"You'll come back to me, won't you?" was his heartfelt question as he couldn't hold back anymore; tears of lonliness swept down his whiskered cheeks.

The gentle raven clenched his fists as he too struggled to hold back the salty water that threatened to escape his ebony eyes. Saying good-bye a second time was definitely harder than the first, of course then Sasuke held no emotion towards anyone at that time. Turning his body slowly, he walked calmly over to the bedside where his crying boyfriend now sat. Naruto refused to look him in the eyes as the streams of water continued to cascade down his fragile face. Rubbing his sky blue eyes with his fists, he tried to pull himself together for Sasuke. But as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the small fox container, he lost all composure again as he latched onto the other male; as if he would disappear at any moment and never return. At this moment, Sasuke knew that he could no longer hold back the emotions that were running through him like a stampede of horses. His tears silently fell along with the cries of his lover.

"Naruto, I promise you that I will come back," he said confidently, his cool voice thick.

The response only being a short nod into his shoulder. Pulling Naruto back, Sasuke again took in the delicate features of the male before him. Running his hand over Naruto's cheek, he savored the soft skin beneath his finger tips. In return, Naruto nuzzled the hand and placed his own hand overtop of it, closing his blue eyes at the same time. After a moment of silence, Naruto looked back into ebony orbs, crystalized with unshed tears.

"I will always come back, Naruto. Never will I disappear on you again. You are the light in my life, my precious, precious light; no one could ever replace that. I love you and I will miss you dearly. But I promise, I will be back as soon as I can," he stated sincerely.

Nodding against the hand, he spoke slowly; wanting to say everything in just one simple statement...

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki," he simply whispered as he closed the distance between their lips again.

Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply, pouring every ounce of love and passion he held for the being in his arms now. He wanted Naruto to understand, no, to know that he was loved. Painstakingly he ended the kiss and stood up, his back facing Naruto once again.

"I love you, good-bye," he said, his voice straining from holding back his hurt.

"I love you too, good-bye...koibito."

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed the bag and lept from the window and onto a thick-leaved tree nearby. He ran as fast as he could to the edge of Konoha, desperate to get out before he turned back. Every step he took, the tears flowed harder. With his love now apart from him, it was if a piece of his heart was missing yet again.

The other male felt the same exact way as he too, fell to his knees and cried for his lover to come back home.

**Necessary**

Crunching of dry leaves and gravel was the only sound that kept the black-haired ninja in reality. His whole brain was currently occupied by the images of his young lover, the blonde male he left at home. The tender voice of Naruto rang throughout his ears while melding with the pictures racing through his mind. His lover's laughs, smiles, and arms were unforgettable; all Sasuke wanted, was to go home.

'Home...'

Sasuke stopped on the tall tree he was on, leaning against the cool dark brown bark to catch his breath. His shaky breaths could easily give away his position but at this point it didn't matter. This separation was definately harder than he thought and he swore that he would never go through something like this again.

Realizing the hour was getting late, he began to move once again to the village of Sound. Swiftly he pounced from tree to tree and arrived at the darkened villiage with time to spare. This break had been short but definitely worth it and he intended on just going straight to bed as soon as possible. Landing on the porch of his tree house, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the creaky door open. Sasuke pushed forward into the house, flipping the light switch to illuminate the fancy room. Along the cream painted walls hung many scrolls, mostly forbidden, and a picture of a lone wolf howling at the moon. He continued to walk inside and to his room, where everything was still in place just as he had left it. The thick black satin comforter and stone grey pillows were quite welcoming. But as he placed his head on them, they missed the familiar scent of the other young male. Tears welling up in his eyes again, he quickly brushed them away. The sound of an old floorboard creaking threw him back into reality as he snapped up and was against another ninja with a kunai to the throat.

"Now, now, Sasuke. That is truly not a proper welcome to the one who's given you so much," Orochimaru amusingly hissed.

"Frankly you should know better than to sneak up on me," he spat as he put the kunai away and moved to sit on the soft bed.

"I like to keep you on your toes, Sasuke. It makes for a better nin in the end," he said as he sat across from the unemotional male,"Speaking of keeping you on your toes, I have a mission for you that I would like you to start tonight."

"Tonight? I just came back!"

Ignoring the Uchiha's outburst, Orochimaru leaned forward and laced his sickly pale fingers together in all seriousness.

"We have a traitor among us who has been informing the Sand Village of our plans for war. Obviously, this poses as a threat to us. I want you to go to the Sand Village and bring the traitor back here. Simple enough, right?"

'Almost too simple..' the raven male thought.

"Sensei, I don't mean to question your motives but why on earth would you choose me to carry out this mission? You have plenty of other nin that can do this job just as easily."

Irritated, Orochimaru responded,"I chose you because you are the quickest and have the sharingan to back you up. This is very important and I know you will not screw this up."

Seeing that there was no way out, Sasuke agreed to carry out the mission. He was told to leave in about ten minutes so that the messenger will not suspect anyone of following him.

**Necessary**

It was now dusk and Naruto had finally calmed down long enough to relax. Although his apartment felt so empty, in his heart he was fufilled. The past few days with Sasuke had changed his life in more ways than he could ever have imagined. Not only did he confess his love for the high ranked male, the love was returned. After being alone for so long, he was now able to say that he wasn't alone anymore and that his lover would come back to him. Smiling at the memories that flooded through his brain, he set the tattered "Wuthering Heights" on the dark wooden coffee table. Nestling down into the soft couch, the closed his tired blue eyes and felt the stinging pain from the lack of moisture. As soon as he was settled, there came a soft knock on the door. Lifting himself from the comfort, he steadily walked to the door to answer his visitor. But as quickly as he had cracked the door open, the visitor slammed him in the chest with a punch; sending him flying back into the wall where he hit his head and blacked out just as he hit the floor.

**Chapter 5 End**

Thankfully since I'm on summer break, I actually have time to write now. Sorry about the lateness.


End file.
